complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Camcordia
Camcordia is another dimension, and can only be accessed by entering the Holy Kamarcodian Portale in Kamarcoda by Ninja Mountain. See more about those places at this link. The official colors of Camcordia are Purple, Orange and Green, often called POG. Characteristics This dimension is mostly made out of stone, and stone there is grey and red (66% of it is red, 30% is grey and 4% are other colors). Sand, water and rubies are extremely rare in Camcordia; the former and latter can only be found above the roof of Camcordia, and water can be found underground and also in the top of Camcordia. There are other rare resources. Lava flies there, because it is not affected by Camcordia's gravity. Certain minerals can only be found in Camcordia, like Stumpede and Farmanice, although they are not common. Ice cannot be found in Camcordia, as the temperatures there are over 62f. Discoveries to the End Experiments are being carried out to find out what is to the top, sides and bottom of Camcordia. Sand, water and rubies were found at the top, as explained before, and to the sides, gold was found. To the bottom, more water was found, and these were steaming, hotter than normal N-steam Compliens (unless they had fevers). The Creation of the Portals It is unknown how the portals were made, supposedly using seven magic spells at once. It is unknown what spells were used either. Lots of debates were made on this topic, but none ever came to a conclusion, not in the very least. Humanoids and Mogurians Humanoids and Mogurians (and other creatures) don't have the special power all Compliens possess: sudden flash resistance (resistance to sudden flashes). As the portals emit flashes when used, the non-Compliens don't stand a chance of getting into Camcordia. There were many attempts made by Humanoids and Mogurians to go in and invade Camcordia, but none really succeeded. Here are the attempts: *In 107AY, an army of a thousand Humanoids, led by Carticamioenoid, all ran inside the portal at once, not knowing what the consequences would be for them. They didn't notice that all of the other soldiers had been injured during the attempt and so they ran in. Each of them passed away from certain injuries from their eyes about five seconds after they entered, and the Compliens discovered that, because they didn't know that either. They turned Camcordia into a flourishing world, free of non-Compliens. *In 12AY, the Humanoids, again, tried to invade Camcordia. They stayed alive, for they were quite well-armored, but 3 Ras after they went in, they, too, died. But, alas, they destroyed half of the civilization of Camcordia, spraying acid, more acid than N-acid, onto buildings and cities. Fortunately for the Compliens, they rebuilt quickly, and also built the famous Camcoda Arena. *In 1AY, the Mogurians then tried to get in the portal, because they didn't known what was in store for them. And the same went for them. They were more prone to flashes than Humanoids were, and all died 3 Fas after they entered, before they had even reached Camcordia! Farms in Camcordia Several plants are found only in Camcordia, while some can be brought from the Compliens' World. As water is scarce, they have to either import it from outside Camcordia, or use lava (trapping it) or some slime juice. Some popular crops: *Sugar cane *Estale *Flartent *Wheat *Rice *Èn Floyent Farming Techniques Lava rises about 1n/Fa in Camcordia, and so there are many ways to use lava for farming in Camcordia. The most common is to place lava and quickly insert something non-flammable on top of it. Slime juice provides half the fertility of water, which is quite good. And as slimes are plentiful in Camcordia, this is also a useful technique. Slime breeding can be used to get more slimes and their juices. Trivia *Camcordia was not named after Cambodia, instead it was named after The Great Mystery, which featured a funny shape resembling a camcorder (videocamera recorder), in the skies above Ninja Mountain. *The space of Camcordia is approximately 1.25Mn long, 1.24Mn wide and 7.27Mn high, although Compliens extended it to about 1.35Mn x 1.62Mn x 9Mn via mining. *There is a rather common misconception that the walkway in Camcordia is a continuation of the one on Ninja Hill. But the one in Camcordia was built before the one in Ninja Hill. *The grey rock in Camcordia is Sourcestone (also called Sourstone), while the red one is Canstone. *There are several guidebooks on Camcordia, which often include tours around Coloura and Stupol, the only cities in Camcordia. *As if magic, lava completely enclosed will not rise. This may be because gravity of Camcordia comes from above and pushes things down, but is not strong enough for lava. But when something completely encloses lava, it presses lava down even more, which makes it stay down. Gallery Camcoda Arena 1.png|The Walkway on Ninja Mountain leading up to the cloud. Camcoda Arena 2.png|You can just make out the outline of a skyscraper and a stall in the clouds. Camcoda Arena 3.png|The skyscraper and Juan's Souvenir Shop. The tower is supposedly the booth's office. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier